


Migraines Suck

by MercyGrim96



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Headaches & Migraines, M/M, Poor Karkat, davekat - Freeform, have some cute davekat, im terrible at tags, seriously just some fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-31
Updated: 2015-05-31
Packaged: 2018-04-02 03:37:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4044415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MercyGrim96/pseuds/MercyGrim96
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karkat sometimes has a day where the stress just gets to him and gives him a shitty migraine. He's always had to deal with it alone, but now he has Dave to help him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Migraines Suck

**Author's Note:**

> I got a shitty migraine today and it inspired this fic, enjoy.

Karkat rolled around in bed; his head was exploding with pain. He hated migraines, they were terrible, and he always had to deal with them by himself. 

“Hey babe are you okay,” the blond boy standing over him asked. That’s right he wasn’t alone, not anymore; he had Dave now.

Karkat frowned at him, “Does it look like I’m okay fuckass?”

“Kitkat you gotta tell me what’s wrong so I can take care of you, that’s like part of the relationship package,” Dave said as he absentmindedly brushed a strand of Karkats hair out of his face.

Karkat’s head throbbed with pain and he rubbed his temples, “Fine if you must know, I have a migraine. It really fucking hurts, I get them all the time… More so lately due to all the stress of the game…” Karkat said with a sad expression on his face, frustration shinning in his eyes.

Dave understood why Karkat would be so stressed out. Everyone was, sure, they all had the reason to be, waiting for three whole years on a meteor for a battle that would decide their lives. That was some pretty stressful shit, but Karkat had it worse. He was supposed to be the leader, and the way things were going he probably felt like he failed everyone. Dave hated to see his Karkat like this.

Dave flashstepped to the other side of the bed and it shifted and he climbed in. Karkat rolled over to face him and Dave gave him one of his rare smiles, the ones that he only let his matesprit see. 

“Come here,” Dave said opening his arms, Karkat slid into his embrace and cuddled up to Dave’s chest. Dave lightly ran his fingers through Karkats hair, “You don’t always have to be the leader Karkles, I don’t like seeing you this way, you look so sad. I like grumpy you much better. I know that deep down, in some weird way your happiest when you’re your grumpy self. I always want you to be happy Karkat.”

Karkat felt himself about to cry, it wasn’t often when Dave showed his sweet and caring side in a non-ironic way. “How the fuck are you such a nice person sometimes?”

Dave chuckled, “I have no idea, I guess you inspire me to be like that sometimes.”

Karkat felt his migraine slowly subsiding as he curled up closer to Dave, all he could think was, how the fuck did he end up with someone so perfect?


End file.
